killingevefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Oh
Sandra Oh stars in BBC AMERICA’s new thriller Killing Eve as Eve Polastri, a bored, whip-smart, paygrade MI5 security officer whose desk-bound job doesn’t fulfill her fantasies of being a spy. When she’s tasked with hunting down Villanelle (Jodie Comer), a psychopathic assassin killing all over Europe, these two women, equally obsessed with each other, will go head to head in an epic game of cat and mouse. Born and raised in Ottawa, Canada, Sandra started ballet lessons at the age of four and appeared in her first play The Canada Goose at the age of 10. She started working professionally at age 16 in television, theatre and commercials. After three years at the prestigious National Theatre School of Canada, she beat out more than 1,000 other hopefuls and landed the coveted title role in the CBC telefilm The Diary of Evelyn Lau based on the true story of a tortured poet who ran away from home and ended up a drug addict and prostitute on the streets of Vancouver. Her performance brought her a Gemini (Canada’s Emmy) nomination for Best Actress and the 1994 Cannes FIPA d’Or for Best Actress. Sandra won a Golden Globe® Award and Screen Actors Guild Award for her role as Dr. Cristina Yang on the hit ABC series Grey’s Anatomy, as well as receiving two Emmy® Award nominations. Previously, Sandra starred in the enormously successful Fox Searchlight feature film Sideways, for which she won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture. On stage, Sandra starred in Death and the Maiden at the Victory Gardens Theater in Chicago and completed a sold-out run of the World Premiere of Satellites at New York’s Public Theater for playwright Diana Son. She won her first Genie Award (Canada’s Oscar) for her leading role in Double Happiness, a bittersweet coming-of-age story about a young Chinese-Canadian woman – a performance that brought her much acclaim and secured her place as one of Canada’s rising young film stars. Never straying far from her theatre roots, Sandra has also starred in the world premieres of Jessica Hagedorn’s Dogeaters at the La Jolla Playhouse and Diana Son’s Stop Kiss at Joseph Papp’s Public Theatre in New York, a role for which she received a Theatre World award. She also performed the Vagina Monologues in New York. Recently, Oh was back at The Public in New York, in Hansol Jung's Wild Goose Dreams, which participated in the Sundance MENA workshop in Morocco last year. Sandra was previously seen in the British production of Thorne: Scaredy Cat. Her additional feature film credits include Tammy, Defendor, Blindness, The Night Listener, For Your Consideration, Three Needles, Long Life Happiness and Prosperity, Under the Tuscan Sun, Sorry Haters, Ramona and Beezus, Rick, Bean, Guinevere, The Red Violin, Waking the Dead, The Princess Diaries, and Pay or Play. She also starred in Michael Radford’s improvised Dancing at the Blue Iguana, a bleak and raw view of life in a strip club in Los Angeles. Her performance in Last Night, a Canadian film about the end of the world, led to her winning a second Genie Award for Best Actress in 1999. Most recently, she starred in Catfight opposite Anne Heche, and the animated feature Window Horses. She moved to Los Angeles in 1996 to begin the first of six seasons as Rita Wu, the smart and sassy assistant on the HBO comedy series Arli$$, for which she won the final Cable Ace award for Best Actress in a Comedy. Her additional television credits include HBO’s Six Feet Under, and Showtime’s Further Tales of the City. Sandra resides in Los Angeles. Category:Cast